


Game night and a secret

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Dean breathed faster, more insecure and it made him damn horny. But he jumped in shock,as she suddenly slapped her hands on the table. "What are you saying?""Impala!", he hissed slightly panic and Eva smirked."Perfect, well done, Dean" she said quietly and he sank down with relief.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"A hunter should never come to a fight unarmed."

With a grin, he handed Eva a bottle of wine and she let the two gentlemen in before closing the door behind them.

Gabriel was not sure how to handle Cas now, who threw themselves again and again longing glances.

Granted, he was even a bit jealous, but that settled down in that second, as his wife sat on his lap and lovingly stroked his hair.

But now a plan had to come, because he did not want to give up his lover without a fight.

But then everything turned out differently than expected ...

"To the four Musketeers," laughed Gabriel, holding his glass in the middle so that the others could toast.

 

The evening gradually became more relaxed and happy, because even if they saw each other every day, the conversation never got off the ground.

"This DVD collection meets the highest cultural standards and is distinguished by the eloquence, the good taste and the knowledge of an experienced collector ... the pornography is somewhere else."

With a questioning look Dean turned in the direction of his friends and Gabriel answered him with a shrug.

"Where are the porn?"

"We do not have any," Eva smiled, which was true, and shook her head as an accompaniment.

"Everyone has porn," he grinned, narrowing his eyes.

"Everyone has internet."

"We make our own porn, but do not record it," Gabriel replied seriously.

"Maybe we should do that once." He added with a grin and looked questioningly at his wife.

"I think we go to your bedroom and dig in the toy box."

"You will not find anything," Gabriel replied as Dean did not stop.

"Where did you hide them?" He asked curiously and looked at Eva piercingly.

_‚Stop that‘_

"How about another topic?"  

"How about Strippokern?" Dean replied mockingly and added.

"Oh yes Eva, can you already play poker? Otherwise you can undress immediately."

"Very funny," she said gravely, throwing at him a crumpled-up napkin.

 

"Spin the bottle," Gabriel grinned, fetched the empty bottle and put it on the table.

"By the way ... the children's questions," Dean replied, making quotation marks in the air.

"They are over."

"You should not challenge us", Eva laughed.

"Kinda think I should go first. Being Archangel and all, you know."

Gabriel slid his hands together as if warming them and reached for the bottle.

"Dean, how nice."

"Duty," he smirked, looking him straight in the eye.

Gabe got up and fetched a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Blow job, I'm merciful and do not let you practice on the living meat, but do it decently."

He put the banana on the table and Dean was a little embarrassed, but he mastered it without complaining or grumbling.

"Ok, enough, I think we have to teach you this," Eva giggled, taking away the banana, peeling it to eat it herself, then giving Cas a half, as she did not want to be called an egoist.

Dean laughed when he told Eva to take off her two pants and spend the rest of the game naked. But the revange came immediately and he had to advertise his best piece like in a commercial.

"And I have none left," Eva wailed as Cas Dean ordered to satisfy a teammate with his hand until just before orgasm.

And what had Dean done?

"**** down with your pants, see it as a reward that you killed me a thousand times but did not finish it."

Gabriel looked at him a bit dumbfounded, but gathered right back when Dean grinned at him.

"At a loos for words?"

And Gabriel had to admit that the younger man was very tender and not only he enjoyed it himself.

"Ok," Gabe gasped after a few minutes and clung to his shoulder.

"You passed the exam!" With red cheeks, he sat down to calm down again.

Eva also had to run a challenge that cost her some overcoming and tell her most embarrassing sex accident.

"I think I have to be circumcised so that does not happen to me," Gabe mumbled, staring at her with half-open mouth.

"You're so streched that something like that can not happen anymore," she replied gravely, before the whole table burst into laughter.

It was up to Dean to turn the bottle almost out of control.

"Thanks, Chuck," Dean exclaimed euphorically, slamming his hands to heaven as he turned Gabe again.

"I think the bottle is manipulated. Duty," he sighed and looked up at Dean.

"I want to see from you a real and no played orgasm, within a minute, you can choose with whom and how."

"One minute?" He asked, whistling slowly.

"That can only be one, honey, we'll show it to the two, besides, you're bored if you do not play along."

"As if I could do something about it, the bottle does not point to me."

Gabe took off his pants, lay down on the mattress and lifted his legs.

"Start," Dean shouted, stopping the time.

"Incredible ... from 0 to 100 in 30 seconds ... Respect," the dark blonde replied in genuine admiration as Eve licked her lips.

"I love you baby," Gabe gasped and was supported by his wife because he was a little shaky.

"And the issue of swallowing is also unnecessary," Dean chuckled.

"May I put my pants back on?"

"Of couse, not!" 

 

Then Eva rose and got a bottle of wine, some shot glasses and a dice.

"Strip-dice. You have to drink at 1, 2, 3 and 4 and at 5 and 6 you have to take off a piece of clothing," she explained as she filled the glasses.

It was not long before everyone was naked and in a good mood.

 

"And you three ...", Dean chewed on a piece of pizza and made a gesture with his hand.

"Meet here to have sex, twosome, threesome ... how should I imagine?"

"It's about much more than just sex," Cas answered, searching for words.

"It's about fulfilling fantasies, it's about testing limits, it's about trust."

"No problem, I trust you."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Dean had to swallow and his heartbeat had risen slightly as Eva looked at him so keenly, but he was curious.

Curious about what would come, what they did, how they did it.

"Really?" Gabe raised his eyebrows. "Honey, you're the pro."

"We'll find out ...", Eva answered and picked up the key to the play room.

"The forbidden room," Dean said excitedly, got big eyes and started to get up, but Gabe stopped him and shook his head.

"What's in there, I want to know."

It was always such a big secret around this room and Dean could hardly wait with curiosity.

"We're not there yet," Gabriel laughed, releasing him only when Eva came back and had locked.

 

"Do you trust me?" She asked, sitting down opposite him, looking deep into his eyes.

"I trust you," he mumbled quietly, but swallowed when he saw the handcuffs and a blindfold in her hands.

A thousand thoughts shot through his head, but no one was so clear that he could have stuck to it.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous!?"

"Do not you need, we start slowly. Choose a safe word. If you say that, I'll stop."

"Why do I need a safe word?"

He was a little tense and excited, but the curiosity was stronger and he nodded.

"Impala."

At this word, the other three had to grin slightly, but it was fitting.

"And again."

"Impala."

"Once again."

"Impala," he murmured hesitantly.

"Now tell me to stop."

"Stop it."

"I hurt you, Dean. You do not like it." Eva said a little louder.

"Stop," he croaked perplexed.

"I do something that you hate. You want me to stop immediately!"

"Stop it. Please stop!"

"Tell me to stop, I do something that you really hate. Tell me immediately that I should stop!"

She looked him so hard in the eyes and as her voice grew louder, he got a small cold sweat, because he did not know her like that.

Dean breathed faster, more insecure, but it made him damn horny, and he jumped in shock as she suddenly slapped her hands on the table.

"What are you saying?"

"Impala!", he hissed slightly panic and Eva smirked.

"Perfect, well done Dean," she said quietly and he sank down with relief.

_‚Wow ... that was fierce. That was horny‘_

"Get up, hands behind your back!"

 

Without losing sight of him, she tied his hands behind his back and smiled inwardly at the effect of her words. The slight trembling in his voice, the Adam's apple, which moved restlessly up and down and the heavier lifting and lowering of his chest.

"What are you doing now?"

"I will spoil you to my heart's content."

"Where's the fun for me, I can not see anything," he sighed in frustration as she blindfolded him.

"Because," she said while stroking his chest. "You can only focus on me, you will not be distracted by the room, or by the others, you will only be able to feel."

The last words she whispered in his ear and watched with satisfaction, as the goosebumps formed.

He bit his lower lip, moaning softly and his cock twitching with excitement.

"Feel free to make sounds, I like my boys when they are loud."

Then she kissed his neck, but as he tilted his head slightly to kiss her, her lips moved on, nibbling gently on his earlobe, and immediately a new goose bumps formed.

"Does it feel good?" she whispered softly.

"Yes," he breathed excitedly.

Eva took his face in her hands and kissed him lovingly. Their tongues played a short hot duel before retiring.

Dean could not judge where she touched, kissed or bit him next.

He concentrated, but she was as quiet as a cat and crept around him.

He felt her warm hands circling his shoulder blades, wandering down and finally reaching his tight ass.

Impatiently he pulled on the handcuffs and wanted to touch Eva as well.

He felt the first drop of precum made its way out and let him moan loudly with arousal and pleasure. "Go back two steps," Eva said quietly, wanting him to lean against the back of the couch.

"Do not worry, I got you."

Without warning, she dropped to her knees and took his penis deep in her mouth.

"Fuck ... Eve!" He growled in surprise, his legs trembling and his arms tense.

"Do you want to cum?", She asked and he nodded groaning where she deepened her efforts.

"Yes, oh god, yes!"

"Come, now!" Eva said determinedly, swallowing everything he gave her.

Then she took a glass of water because she did not know, if Dean was open to taste himself.

"Too early?" She grinned as he flinched and emptied the glass.

She parted his lips with her tongue and made her dance again.

"I was not prepared for it."

 

Suddenly Gabriel was standing next to his wife, who looked at him questioningly.

Silently he gave her an ice cube, winked at her and sat down next to Cas to keep watching.

Immediately Dean felt something very cold circling around his nipples and he gasped

startled, but enjoyed the feeling and gradually formed goose bumps again.

Eva herself was incredibly hot to see Dean, who was literally melting away under her hands.

Then she let him shudder, alternating with her hot tongue and the cold cube.

With his now rock-hard penis she stroked a few times over her hot, throbbing, wet vagina.

She also used the ice cube there and elicited more beautiful sounds from Dean.

He started bumping against her, but Eva took another step backwards, whereupon he sighed in frustration. Eva loved these games.

But Dean had no idea how long he could stand this fiendish game, because gradually all the fuses in his body exploded.

He had never experienced anything like this before and longed to finally be able to touch her.

"Turn around," she whispered in his ear and he confirmed her words with a trembling sigh.

He felt that she put the ice cube on his neck and slowly moved it lower.

Humming contentedly, he lowered his head and a smile formed on her lips.

His legs spread automatically a little as she puts a knee in between.

Her hands wandered over his sides, stroking his abdomen and resting on his bottom.

"More," he groaned and moved impatiently with her touch.

"Do you want to lie down?"

A nod in answer was enough and she opened the cuffs, took his hand and led him to the mattress.

"Hands over your head," Eva demanded and closed the handcuffs again.

Then the ice cube began its journey again over Dean's heated body until he began to writhe and moan loudly.

With light pressure, she spread his legs and put them on.

The ice cube had almost melted and Eva gestured to Gabe to bring her two more.

She licked her lips as she watched her new playing field, and another hot shower hit her.

Dean tugged at the cuffs and tilted his head as her mouth went on a journey of discovery. Eva licked every inch of skin and covered it with light touches.

"Eva," he groaned and arched to her.

Although Dean was so trapped and almost unable to think clearly, he tensed suddenly as Eva's finger knocked on his back door.

"Relax, nothing will happen to you, I promise. Trust me."

 

He sensed and knew that he blushed with embarrassment.

Should he say his safe word? Certainly not, how would he look like? First of all, what would Cas think?

But on the other hand, he also wanted to know, wanted to know what else was there.

He had seen a few moments ago with Gabriel and he got off like a rocket.

Dean took a few deep breaths and tried to relax.

"I'm here, drop yourself," she whispered as the first finger slowly entered.

Dean waited for the pain, but it did not come. He just flinched at the cold lube. Eva was so patient and empathetic.

A hoarse, sharp scream escaped him as he felt something that made the blood boil inside him and he squirmed and fiercely pulled at the handcuffs.

"Damn ... what was that?" He gasped in surprise.

Sweat beads formed on his forehead as she took a second finger and massaged his prostate.

"That's why men love it," Eva whispered, glancing furtively at the two others, who were watching without blinking.

Desperate, he bit his lip, stretched out whimpering and demanded more.

Never in his dreams would he have imagined that this was such a wonderful feeling.

And Eve was happy that she was the first to teach each of her men how beautiful it was to experience that feeling.

 

"You are so hot Dean, I think you need a cool down," she whispered and a long, trembling breath escaped his lungs.

Eva removed her fingers and replaced the void with an ice cube, which was now almost melted. He screamed for a moment, and immediately everything tightened around her finger.

The heat and the cold. A crazy mix. In that state he was, just a momentary contact would have been enough to cum on the spot.

And that was what Eva knew. That's why she gave him a few moments, because it was not over yet.

"Are you okay?" She grinned as he gasped for air like a fish on land.

It took a little overcoming, but the second ice cube she sank deep into her vagina.

Then she knelt over Dean and let his penis slide over her wet cave several times before slowly settling on him.

"Oh damn ... I feel it ... both," he breathed intoxicated and Eva could only nod.

"Please open those damned handcuffs!"

As soon as they were open, he turned Eva around and penetrated deeply, so that for a moment she lost her breath. "You sadist," he grinned in amusement, tearing the blindfold off his face.

 

"Now I know why you did not want to see anything back then," he beamed a few minutes later and pulled Eva into his arms. "That was gigantic and damn horny."

"Now you had your porn, Dean," Gabriel laughed, taking his wife into a deep and passionate kiss,  letting her feel his erection in her midst and whispering in her ear how incredibly sexy that was.

"Well, what's in that room?" Dean asked again and looked at her curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you think the room is locked?" Eva answered and immediately answered her question. "Because it's not meant for everyone's eyes."

"I'm not everybody," he murmured a little offended, which immediately hurt her.

"I did not mean that Dean ... it's just ..."

Do you think my opinion of you will change if you tell or show me? Did you hide a corpse? He grinned at the last words.

"It's a secret."

Nervously, she slid her fingers over the edge of the glass, and Dean looked at them all by turns.

"I can keep a secret, you know me ... what else should I do? I'm almost naked, I can not do any more." He pointed his hands over his body. "I had sex ... with you, with Cas and you have deflowered me ... if I were not open, I would have been up and gone for a long time, I gave you the most intimate thing I have, now it's time for you to trust me!"

The words were so honest and his eyes literally pleaded, so she turned to her husband, who nodded to her with a wink.

With mixed feelings she fetched the key and unlocked the room, opened it and let Dean enter.

 

Well, he could not find it so disgusting, at least Eva noticed a stir in his boxer shorts.

With big eyes he looked around and could not believe it, had never suspected in his dreams.

"Dean?" Eva asked carefully after a few moments of absolute silence.

"Mr. Gray wants to see you now." He mumbled overwhelmed and she had to suppress a grin for a moment. "I did not think the movie was bad."

"No," Eva snorted amused. "50 Shades of Gray is total nonsense, the movie is all about sex and she wants to save him, there's only one contract Gray has with him, and it's not talked about before, that's ridiculous." "My words," Gabe grinned and kissed his wife. "It's about so much more, it lacks the introduction, the catching, the relationship around it and besides, she does it only because of him, so as not to lose him."

"So, SM?" he asked curiously, looking at all three with wide eyes.

"Yes and no," Eva replied, wiggling her head slowly. "BDSM is a huge term with so many different subgroups, SM is just one of them ... it's about having pleasure in inflicting pain on others or having fun with debasement and humiliation in every conceivable form.

Besides, sadists are egoists, and I know that's none of us, because the moment we're here, the partner is the most important thing.

I can not imagine anyone of us feeling well when he feels like he's suffocating under a breathing mask, or vice versa, neither of us wants to do that to others, let’s say so …

We try from the BDSM area to filter out what we enjoy and with which we can identify ourselves. And the most important thing ... let's call it the BDSM principle.

SSC - Safe, Sane & Consensus. Volunteering and mutual trust are the foundation of every relationship, also in the BDSM area."

He digested the words slowly but greedily and nodded, sitting down on the couch and Eva beside him.

"Ok, tell me everything!"

_‚At least he did not run away screaming‘_

"This room or ... our relationship ...", she was searching for words.

"We're not into vanilla sex," Gabe interrupted with a wink and a mischievous glint of his golden eyes.

"Think of it as an escape from everyday life, we enjoy trying new things

Sex is relaxation, I do not have to explain that to you," she smiled at him and put her hand on his thigh.

"This room totally give me a kick," he replied, still amazed.

"I notice," Eva laughed knowingly, stroking his erection.

 

Meanwhile, the room was fully equipped with indirect lighting and a small stereo was also in the corner. With music everything went better and this always ran when they were in this room.

"Cas, you're so quiet," Dean turned to him, who leaned in the door frame and shrugged.

"What can I say? For a long time I did not want to admit to myself that there are more possibilities for me than the ‚in-and-out-game‘. God, if you knew how many porn I've seen and what I've seen, then you'd know a fraction of my imagination," he chuckled and then became more serious again.

"And then these two," he smiled and sighed happily. "Have kidnapped me into their world and it's the best, the most amazing, the most arousing and the most unbefuckinglievable I've ever experienced. Maybe, no, surely there are people who think that's abnormal, but fortunately everyone can take the liberty to decide for themselves what is normal."

"Well, of course, I agree. Who is the dominant part of you?" He asked curiously, looking at Gabe, who laughing shook his head and nodded to his wife.

"Shit ... really? Latex, leather and a whip … is he kneeling in front of you?"

He looked at her in surprise and also with a little amusement, his mouth half open.

 

"Do not get me wrong. I'm totally with you, but why? "

"You think too one-sided, and no, he does not kneel in front of me ... not yet," she laughed and took a deep breath. "Ok, maybe you can better figure it out by example. Gabe has to command people like you all day, that means, he needs a balance, he needs someone to transfer that responsibility and control … to me, and he can only be himself, and hey ... it is only sometimes but vanilla sex is not enough for us and therefore this room, because there is just so much that we always rediscover, because behind every border there is a new border. I could tell you about it for hours."

 

"Can I ... can I sit up there?" Dean murmured, pointing to the gyno-chair.

"Of course, should I examine you?"

Somewhat awkwardly he climbed up and Cas took one leg at a time and put it in the stirrups.

"We do that, but not today," Dean replied with a wink.

After he had inspected all the drawers and was watched by Eva with eagle eyes, he let himself fall into the love swing.

Dean tilted his head back and stared with lust-dilated eyes to the ceiling.

"What do you think?" Gabe asked and sat next to his wife.

"Honest?" He said seriously and Eva's heart slipped into her pants. "I can not wait, I mean, look at me," he grinned, rubbing his bump. "This is just awesome. What I've been doing with you in the last few hours, what I've learned from you, the world I've been immersed in, incredible, just amazing ... in a good way. And ... I promise you, the secret is safe with me, I will not tell anyone, and I mean nobody, and fuck ... I would be glad if I could be a part now and then ... if you want to."

Of course, Dean would not tell anyone, not even his wife. Women talk and he did not want to imagine the consequences.

He would never misuse their trust that he had fought so hard for.

 

Cas watched Dean and even if he had not expected it, he liked the idea and he saw both of them already trying out countless things.

"I like it," he grinned mischievously and sat down.

Gabriel loved having a new playmate.

"I do not mind anyway," he smirked and everyone looked at Eva.

"No objections from my side," she laughed with relief and nodded.

"How much weight does the swing hold?" Dean asked excitedly and looked up.

"440 lbs," Gabe replied immediately.

"Sit on me," he growled, stroking himself until he was rock-hard.

"Moi?" Gabriel answered, raising both eyebrows questioningly.

"I have not had you yet, but if you think I'm begging ..."

"Maybe not today, but I guarantee you, you'll beg me to fuck you," he answered confidently and everybody laughed.

"Damn, that's awesome," Dean moaned loudly as Gabe slowly skewered himself piece by piece.

"Lie back, Gabe," Eva whispered in his ear, kissing him on the lips.

Dean's hands played with Gabriel's nipples and caused a trembling moan.

Eva knelt between Dean's legs and began kissing and exploring every inch of their body, sucking on Dean's shaft and gently licking his testicles.

"Fuck honey, I think I have a vibrator in my ass!"

The beautiful sounds she elicited from the two men immediately raced into Cas's cock and watching their bodies vibrate made his eyes grow bigger and bigger.

He dropped to his knees and stroked Eva's back, impatiently pressing his fingers into the wetness between her labia and it was not long before he had sunk into her.

"That was probably a clear foursome now," Cas gasped as they all lay worn out on the ground.

"You keep surprising me," Gabe grinned, squeezing his wife‘s hand.

"Gentlemen", Eva got up and opened the door. "We should toast to it."

 

In the next part ...

Dean's first session and a special request


End file.
